Adventure Island
Adventure Island is an online multiplayer game developed and published by Cloudmoon Studios on PC and Mac. Its development would start in 2019, and its early beta being released in 2021. Synopsis Players would reside in and explore the mysterious Moonrose Island as young cartoon animals, soon to become a sensation of the island. Characters Main * Custom Character - A customizable, young character who travels to Moonrose Island in other to explore its content. The player can change its species, appearance, name, and abilities. Supporting * Milo - A young raven who is in magic training and tries his possible to aid the main character through their adventures on Moonrose Island. * Elder Branchshell '- A old, wise tortoise who runs the Sola Dojo in Cocosun Village. He aids the custom character, Milo, and the other students in their lessons, usually giving wise, helpful quotes to prompt his apprentices. ** '''Professor Ann '- Elder Branchshell's adopted daughter who is a professor in the Moonrose Laboratory, a female orange tabby with dull green eyes. * 'King Kaywell '- A laid-back lion who rules Cocosun Village. He tries his best to keep the village at peace, while at the same time keeping up his schedule. **'''Princess Kala - A lion cub who is the daughter of King Kaywell and plans to rule Cocosun Village when her father retires. * Komola '- A reckless, chill koala who takes class in the Sola Dojo alongside the Custom Character, Milo, and Tina. He often hangs out in the skate park and considers skating as his main hobby. * '''Tina '- A ferret who enjoys gardening and lives in a farm with her pops and five siblings. She is the main tutor in gardening. * 'Vynarocra '- A sometimes airheaded witch doctor pangolin who owns a travelling cart and sells potions, mystical artifacts that grant limited powers to ones who touch it, and handcrafted tools decorated with stone and gems. He sometimes helps the custom character and their friends. Antagonists / Villains * 'Litterbug Gang '- A group of dark green ladybugs with yellow eyes that live in alleyways and like to litter around the island. However, they aren't very smart, which explains their brutal tone and littering. ** '''Butherdoug - A tempered litterbug who is the current leader of the litterbug gang. He smells scents slightly different from other citizens, and wishes for more smell, which he claims to be a great smell. * Machara '- A mad scientist who is the main villain in an expedition event known as "Rise of the Moonrose Critters" and the only known human in the game. In the expedition, he covers the Moonrose Core in a dark indigo liquid, which turns most of the residents outside under Machara's control, until someone could purify the heart. * '''Bandit Bat '- An idealistic bat thief who wants lots of gold and all the mystic crystals for himself. He yearns for a day of finally earning luxury life, not realizing that nobody is perfect. Gameplay Adventure Island would take on a traditional virtual world game with 2D environments and a simple art style of characters and props. A pop-up menu on the bottom of the screen would show the user's avatar, a chat bar, a map which will allow players to quickly travel through landscapes, and a square paper scrap that would hide and show the menu. NPCs would appear in most areas, where you can interact with them. Some would have a quest or more that the player can either accept or reject. Mode Menus Three buttons would show on the top left side of the map. The upper button would have an exclamation point icon, the middle button with a sword icon, and the bottom button with the word, "other." Quest Mode This is where quests that the player have already accepted can be viewed and manually completed to earn rewards, unless the player enables the Auto-Complete Quests option in the Settings. Normal players can only complete 5 quests a day, and members can complete up to 10 quests a day. When clicking on a quest, an interface will pop out with the main quest info, including the person who sent the quest, the quest type, the acceptance date, etc. Expediton Mode This is where players can go on expeditions, either with others or individual. There are two types of expeditions: free roam and quest. Free Roam Expeditions allow the player to freely explore a habitat. Quest Expeditions would lead players into a linear mission, usually with NPCs to guide you. New expeditions would usually be released once a week. Dojo Competitions Mostly accessed in the Sola Dojo by clicking on the mat in the center of the lobby, two players can fight each other. This is done through a turn-based system. The two individuals have 5 lives. If one loses all their five lives, the other wins and earns more Creature Coins. The combat is used with the players' equipped abilities. Some would need some time to cooldown. Dojo Training This is suggested by Elder Branchshell if your having difficulty levelling up to the next belt. It would range from basic blocks, dodges, and kicks to balance and stick combat. Most lessons would help Motel of Mysteries This would be accessed through the Other Modes tab. In this mode, the player visits a mysterious motel called the Jigsaw Inn. owned by a monkey fortune teller, Mellairo and solves different puzzles in a level-based system. Everytime the player completes a level, they earn rewards, usually Creature Coins. Currencies / Collectibles 'Creature Coins '- The main currency in the game and easiest to earn. They would consist of a gold, round coin with a lion's head on the front and its tail on back. 'Mystic Crystals '- The secondary currency in the game, that contain "interesting" power depending on their color. A shop known as the Mystical Outlet sells mystic crystal-only items. 'Stickers '- The main collectible that are set in different looks and appear in the character's inventory, much like Club Penguin's pins. They can be placed on the user's profile, accessories, home furniture, etc. Other players can trade stickers. 'Moonrose Shards '- The rarest currency, due to having a slight connection with the Moon Rose. They are usually are blue, moon-shaped gems that turn a shade of dark purple under dim light. They are earned uncommonly by completing Dojo Training lessons, winning a Dojo competition, completing a quest, and completing 10 levels. 'Spirit Cards '- The secondary collectible that would consist of a small animal icon with a set of levels. When opening up the Spirit Card Collection tab in the player interface, the player would see his/her collection of spirit cards. When activated during Expeditions and Dojo competitions, they act as an assist towards their user with different abilities. Much like the stickers, they can be traded with other people. 'Spirit Card Packs '- A set of spirit cards wrapped up in a small packet. Some NPCs would reward you these if the player completes all their quests. Avatars Mammals 'Dog '- A loyal canine which is free at the start of the game. Their main animal ability is Item Sniffer, ''where the player would move around sniffing until they find something, in which they dig up. '''Cat '- T.B.A '''W.I.P. Category:Online Games Category:Online Category:Adventure Island Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Video games Category:Pikapatch's Ideas